User blog:Ccarbe6062/Sonic Heroes vs TMNT
written by KennethH5, Anthony Small, & Chris Carbery beat produced by Aero-P Beats Chris Carbery as Sonic, Knuckles, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, & Donatello KennethH5 as Miles "Tails" Prower Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles VS Sonic Heroes BEGIN Leonardo: COWABUNGA! SEGA is about to get served! Listen carefully, son, I'll give you a cut like the Shredder Just like Sonic 06, our NES game may be repetitive as hell And you can try to beat us ninjas, but it won't end well. Michelangelo: Really? Sonic the Hedgehog? Is that a name you can come up? I see The Flash faster then you, and yet a few of your games really suck! Master Splinter called, he wants you to just go away Even your childish fan, Sammy, had to be more annoying than Kraang Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic is the name, and speed is my game, bitch! It's so weird that you guys were named right after 4 artists! No one cares about you, Mikey, so enough with your bitching We saw Eggman creepier than you four, so go back to your turtle den! When it comes to the multiverse, we'll make sure there won't be "Turtles Forever" I'll make your Ice Cap zones cold, just to give you the FRICKing shivers! So very sorry to leave you depressed, but I gotta go fast It is time to diss you guys hard, and I will never like your cast Donatello: My calculations are just about telling me That Sonic Boom could make you look worse in Sonic Adventure 3 Sonic's not the only one who had to be gay with Super Mario! Just go back to Sonic R, so you can feel the sunshine with the Tails Doll You 3 are about to beat us? Well, like Sonic Sez, that's no good We no longer need help from 4K!Ds, we got transferred to NickToons At least, do us a favor, and find an different sewer! I'm gonna hit you with my staff, sure hope THAT'S gonna hurt! Tails: Big talk from someone who loved April's titties You guys had almost enough platypus skills as Agent P I would take an Tornado test drive rather than facing ninja turtles! We might even become super using the Chaos Emeralds Leonardo the Leader? "Oh, I'm so frightened!" Your arcade games are almost as crazier than The Simpsons did Amy Rose might be coming, just to clobber you with her hammer The point is, you three toed freaks, you won't get that far Raphael: Oh, you just pissed me off now! You better get out of here! I'll show you what happens when you mess with TURTLE POWER! It's no use going up against us, since Sonic had to be fighting Silver Without the Five Nights at Freddy's, this might as well end faster We'll be eating on your verses like pizza, and we won't be saving you a slice We will end you once and for all because you are a bunch of furry whores! I'm gonna break you, so you better run and hide! We'll hit you 3 in the chili dogs, one way or another! Knuckles: The Master Emerald Guardian is back, so stop it, your ruining my time! You bitches are nothing but a joke! I'll come out viciously like Karai You're playing with Team Chaotix, you're playing with the wrong guys! Go back being friends to the Power Rangers, SUPER SAMURAI! Some people just don't understand that they had to play rough! This battle is for the Sonic Team, so please freaking stop! Alrights guys, there's only one way to finish this snap I hope that the nigga turtles are ready Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles: TEAM BLAST! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ♫in tune of the TMNT theme song - EPIC RAP BATTLES OF! ' HISTORY'!﻿♫ Who Won? Sonic Heroes (Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles